La verdad no peca pero
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Como dice el título, hay verdades que son difíciles de tragar aunque alguna vez lo hayamos deseado con tanto fervor. Es un POV de Shura.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué estás así?_ Me preguntabas cada vez que mirabas mi rostro ocultarse tras un velo de pesadumbre, consciente de mi imposibilidad por evitar mostrar un patetismo que cala en mi orgullo. Estaba al límite de la desesperación. La penúltima ocasión en que lo mencionaste tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dominarme y lograr arrojar gratuitamente otra banal respuesta. Siempre me obligué a tener lista una oportuna réplica, no obstante todas ellas carecían de la sinceridad que reiteradamente buscabas.

Y, hace una par de semanas, sin embargo, venció la impotencia. Simplemente mi respuesta salió con pasmosa fluidez.

- Porque no te tengo – dije sin más, mientras un sudor frío bañaba mis encrespadas manos y mi convulso corazón amenazaba con colapsar en cualquier momento.

Constantemente imaginé tu aceptación o rechazo, mas el cuadro que se me presentó distaba mucho de cualquiera que hubiese concebido.

Tu faz señalaba visiblemente una absoluta incredulidad que hizo huir el broncíneo matiz de la misma; tus pupilas bailaron medrosas, esbozando destellos que intuí como una mezcla de piedad y lástima hasta otra más intensa de dolor y temor. Te incorporaste instantes después y te marchaste sin decir palabra alguna, dejándome en un mar de incertidumbre.

El día posterior a ése representé un ligero intento de acercamiento, pero tu actitud firme y al mismo tiempo admirablemente afable me previno tu necesidad de espacio para deliberar. Hasta hoy he respetado tu libertad de acción, manteniendo una prudente distancia, esperando pacientemente con disfrazada calma. A pesar de todo, esta careta está desprovista de apasionadas exigencias o de dramáticos derrumbes, acaso solamente contenidos por alguna débil esperanza que se niega a desaparecer.

~~oOo~~

Hoy día, al término de la tarde, cuando doy por concluidos los rutinarios ejercicios en el Coliseo, tengo costumbre de reposar en las ruinosas y asoleadas gradas, tan agrietadas por el continuo paso del tiempo en imperecedera confabulación con el glorioso Sol y las demás manifestaciones climáticas aunque sin que ello le impida erguirse en orgulloso porte. Para alegría de mi freída testa, éstas piedras ahora se encuentran bastante templadas y en conjunto con el refrescante viento que ahora empieza a levantar fungen como eficientes paliativos, permitiéndome adoptar una postura lo más relajada posible para tales condiciones. Sólo entonces me dispongo a contemplar con mediano análisis a los pocos aprendices que aún quedan sobre la superficie yerma de la grama, tan ávidos por demostrarse a sí mismos y a los demás su valía para conquistar el mérito de pertenecer a las Huestes Atenienses. Invariablemente éstas imágenes me remontan a mi niñez y como lógica secuela mis pensamientos evocan tu figura. Tú no estás a la vista. Durante la última serie de ejercicios que conseguí realizar avisté que te dirigías hacia las arcadas que adornan la entrada a los baños colectivos. Así que te supongo en camino al Noveno Templo.

Cierro los ojos, doblando el brazo sobre la rodilla para sostener con la palma la aún afiebrada frente. Escucho los cansados pasos de algunos novatos que dan por terminado sus entrenamientos sin que por ello accedan a que decaiga su ánimo, ampliamente demostrado con las estruendosas risas infantiles y una que otra voz en cuello.

De cuando en cuando se oye un exasperado grito lejano en la arena apurando a marcharse a su tenaz contraparte. Después de largo rato, de nuevo escucho pisadas, pero éstas cortan el camino a la salida aproximándose hacia mí. Finalizando su marcha a mi flanco. Acto seguido, siento la opresión de una cálida mano posarse sobre mi hombro, abro los ojos y alzo el rostro...

Eres tú. Me sonríes.

Y aunque ese gesto no me permite vislumbrar una concreta respuesta, favorable o no; veo una verdadera resolución tras ese gentil semblante. Reflexiono, concluyendo que, si a pesar de todo e independientemente de tu respuesta, tú aún me brindas esta sonrisa, yo viviré con mi espíritu liberado en tranquila paz.

Estoy preparado.

~~oOo~~


End file.
